FusionFall
For the canon version see FusionFall Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is an MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) in which players can enter the Cartoon Network Universe as an original character in the fight against Fuse and his army of Fusions. The game announced in mid-2007 and set for release in the summer of 2008, but was delayed until January 14, 2009. The game features elements and characters from many Cartoon Network original series(including many characters from Ben 10), redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. In the picture above he is with (left to right) Numbuh Five (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ed (Ed Edd N' Eddy) Bloo and Mac (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends). you can gain a Kids Next Door KNDefense suit when you have Ben as a guide in the game. The Story Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villans of the Cartoon Network universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. The Future (removed) In the Future, No one there is resembled to Ben 10 except for the players with oufits and weapons. However in the later time (which is closest to now) FusionFall has let Vilgax and Paradox in the past due to the time warping adventure based on "Alien Abductions A FusionFall Adventure". Vilgax's mission is no longer available due to the Future being replaced by the training areas, the Null Void, The Zoo and Mt. Neverest. The Past In the Past, Ben can be chosen as a guide along with Dexter (From Dexter's Laboratory), Mojo Jojo (From The Powerpuff Girls) and Edd (From Ed, Edd n Eddy). Ben's guide missions involve finding hidden Plumber Bases around the world before Fuse and his minions do. His normal missions involve trying to disinfect the Space Port (Which Fuse has infected to stop anyone leaving Earth). Ben has also unwillingly set a treaty with Vilgax until the end of the war. Kevin can be found in Nowhere next to Juniper Lee (From The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) and Courage (From Courage the Cowardly Dog). His missions involve the player collecting Fusion Spawn samples in order for Kevin to absorb their matter and energy. Gwen can be found in the Pimpleback Mountains trying to research a magical alien totem. Finally, Max can be found in Townsville Park alongside Numbuh One (From Codename: Kids Next Door) and The Scotsman (From Samurai Jack) trying to stop Fuse from awakening an ancient creature from below the Fissure. Max is also researching Fusion Matter on animals similar to Mojo's project to create the world's most powerful monkey minion. Fuse also keeps stealing Kevin's car keys in order to create a Fusion army of Kevin's first major mutation. Multiple Plumbers and SACT Agents can be seen throughout the world, also. Ben 10 Characters Fusions *Fusion Ben (Found in Providence HQ and Offworld Plaza (2x)) *Fusion Gwen (Found in Offworld Plaza and Area 51.5) *Fusion Kevin (Found in Green Maw) *Fusion Vilgax (Found in Area 51.5) *Fusion Echo Echo (Found in Genius Grove and Unknown) *Fusion AmpFibian (Found in Genius Grove) *Fusion Tetrax (Found in Green Maw) *Fusion Max (Found in Townsville Park and Tech Square) *Fusion Hex (Found in Dinosaur Pass) Nanos *Four Arms Nano (acquired at Level 16) *AmpFibian Nano (acquired at Level 4) *Rath Nano (acquired at Level 20) *Swampfire Nano (acquired at Level 20) *Humungousaur Nano (acquired at Level 32) *Vilgax Nano (acquired at Level 20) *Hex Nano (acquired at Level 28) *Alien X Nano (acquired with code or at Level 2) *Way Big Nano (Coming in 2012) *Ben Nano (10 years old, coming in unknown) *Upgrade Nano (Coming in unknown) *Ghostfreak Nano (Coming in unknown) *Ben Nano (15 years old, coming in unknown) *Gwen Nano (Coming in unknown) *Kevin Nano (Coming in unknown) *Max Nano (Coming in unknown) *Tetrax Nano (Coming in unknown) *Ultimate Big Chill Nano (Coming in 2012) *Spidermonkey Nano (Coming in 2012) *Ultimate Wildmutt Nano (Coming in 2012) *Lodestar Nano (Coming in unknown) NPCs (Non Playable Characters) *Ben (Found in Null Void, Mount Neverest, Ships Interior and Offworld Plaza. Previously found in Tech Square (The Future)) *Gwen (Found in Mount Neverest, Ships Interior and Pimpleback Mountains) *Kevin (Found in Mount Neverest, Ships Interior and Nowhere) *Shiori (Found in Mount Neverest, Ships Interior and Peach Creek Commons) *Shiki (Found in Ships Interior and Camp Kidney) *Grandpa Max (Found in Mount Neverest, Townsville Park and Ships Interior) *Vilgax (Found in Offworld Plaza. Previously found in Genius Grove (The Future)) *Tetrax (Found in Forsaken Valley) *Hex (Found in Devil's Bluff) *Echo Echo (Found in Vilgax Ship. Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Alien X (Previously found in Pokey Oaks South (both Past and Future)) *Alan Albright (Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Professor Paradox (Found in Peach Creek Commons, City Station and Ships Interior) *Ship (Found in Genius Grove and City Station. He are the Ships Interior area) *Megawhatts (Found in Vilgax Ship. Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Azmuth (Found in Ships Interior) *Albedo (Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Izumi (Found in Acorn Flats) *Ryuji (Found in Dinosaur Pass) *Rika (Coming Soon) *Random Plumber agents are scouted around the FusionFall world *Random SACT agents are scouted around the FusionFall world (Mostly in Infected Zones) *Random Galvans are scouted around the FusionFall world in Ships Interior *Flame (Found in Forsaken Valley) *Lightning (Found in Dexlabs) NPC Bosses *Kevin (Foster's Home) *Vilgax (Offworld Plaza and Lower Catacombs) *Albedo (Mojo's Volcano) Weapons based off Ben 10 *Null Void projector *Shuttlegun *Goop Acid Blaster *Custom Null Void Pistol *Dominator Shuttlegun *Conqueror Shuttlegun *Modded Null Void projector *Tuned Null Void projector *Vanquisher Shuttlegun *Maxed Null Void projector *Subjugator Shuttlegun *Laser Lance Mark 1 *Laser Lance Mark 2 *Laser Lance Mark 3 *Laser Lance Mark 4 *Laser Lance Mark 5 *Spidermonkey Web Shooter *Protoplasm Cannon *Brainstorm Shock Cannon *Heatblaster *Swampfire Torch *Chill Caster *Neutrino Engine *Petrosapien Shard *Energy Grenades *Wildvine Seedbomb *Hex's Staff *Forever Knights Energy Blade *Rocket Cutlass *Mechamorph Pistol Outfits Based on Ben 10 Characters *Jetray Mask and Cape *Ben 10 Jacket (Alien Force) *Ben 10 Tee (Original Series) *Cannonbolt Set *Ben 10 Bubblehead *Plumber armor outfits *Sumo Slammer set *SACT set *Galactic Enforcers Set *Heatblast set *Spidermonkey set *Goop bubblehead *Big Chill Bubblehead *Echo Echo sonic pack *AmpFibian tendrils *Water Hazard helmet *Swampfire helmet *Ultimate Spidermonkey legs * Armodrillo Helmet * Mechamorph Helmet * Eye Guy set * Gwen 10,000 set * Chromastone set * Vilgax minions set * Nanomech helmet * Nanomech wings *Ghostfreak Tendrils. *Ultimate Echo Echo helmet *Necrofriggian helmet *Lodestar helmet *Terraspin Shell *Necrofriggian Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Aggregor helmet *Armodrillo set (except for helmet) *AmpFibian Set (except for tendrils) *Humungousaur Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Cannonbolt Set (except for helmet) *Wildmutt set *Goop set *Ultimate Humungousaur set *NRG set *Ultimate Kevin helmet *Big Chill wings Vehicles based on Ben 10 Characters *Big Chill Glider *Kevin Levin Hovercar *Mechamorph Jetbike *Ben 10 Hoverboard *Mechamorph hoverboard *Pyronite Rock *"Charmed" Hover Board *Classic Hover Board FusionFall Main Page - http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com See Also *FusionFall/Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games